Cat Goes to PCA
by 13matthi
Summary: After Cat is kicked out and sent to PCA Tori and the gang want to know why so they try to figure out what happened that made Cat get kicked out. Meanwhile Cat has to adjust to her new life at PCA where she meets Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez, Chase Matthews, Logan Reese and Michael Barrett.
1. Kicked Out of Hollywood Arts

Cat Goes to PCA Part 1: Kicked out of Hollywood Arts

*I don't Own Victorious or Zoey 101*

 _Cat Valentine loved Hollywood Arts, she liked the teachers, she loved being with her friends, she enjoyed learning, she was always excited to come to school everyday but then one day...everything changed._

Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre walked to the locker area to find Cat arguing with Sikowitz, Lane and Principal Helen.

"I don't want to leave!" Cat's friends heard her yell which alarmed them.

"I'm sorry, but we have no choice." Principal Helen said

"This is so not fair." Cat whined then her friends walked

"Umm excuse me, sorry but what's going on?" Tori asked in a worried tone

"Don't worry about it, it's not something you need to worry about." said Lane

"They're kicking me out of Hollywood Arts!" Cat blurted out making Sikowitz smack his own forehead

"WHAT?" Jade yelled crushing her soda in her hand while the rest of her friends reacted with shock.

"This has gotta be some kind of joke right?" Robbie asked

"I'm afraid it's no joke." said Principal Helen

"I don't understand, why are you kicking Cat out of Hollywood Arts?" Beck asked

"Yeah what gives?" Andre asked

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to discuss private matters and neither are the rest of the staff." said Lane

This said to Tori that something serious was going on. "What? Please tell me what's going on." she pleaded

"I'm afraid we can't, now if you'll excuse me I have paperwork to do." Principal Helen said. "Oh and Cat, your parents will be here after school to pick you up, make sure you have everything packed and ready to go." she said.

"Yes ma'am." Cat said in a sad tone

"Well where is she gonna go now?" Tori asked

"Yeah, it's not like she can go the rest of her life uneducated." said Beck

"Yeah just look at her brother." said Jade

"Hey!" said Cat

"I mean no offense." said Jade

"Oh don't worry you're right." said Cat

"She'll be going to a boarding school called Pacific Coast Academy, and she'll be staying in their dormitory." said Lane

"Boarding school?" Cat said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it. I've looked this school up it's a wonderful place, only thing is they don't have classes like here." said Lane

"But that's why I came here." said Cat

"I'm sorry." said Lane

"Lane there's gotta be some mistake, can't you do something?" Tori asked

"I'm afraid not, anyway I gotta get going, I'll see you later." Lane said before walking away.

Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre looked at Cat who was ready to burst into tears.

"Cat, I don't know what to say, I don't you want you to leave." said Tori as she gave her friend a hug.

"Sikowitz, isn't there something you can do? At least tell us what happened." said Beck

"I'm sorry I can't. I mean like too, really I would, but, there's just somethings I'm not allowed to discuss." said Sikowitz

"Well can you at least tell us if this was the school's decision to kick Cat out of the school?" Jade asked

"Like I just said, I can't answer that, I'm sorry, now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to classroom, as for the rest of you I suggest you get to your classes before you're all late." he said sounding more serious than he's ever have.

Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Andre and Cat looked at each other feeling sad.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do." Cat said

"Oh come on, there's gotta be something!" said Tori as she looked from Cat to the rest of her friends. "Guys? Anyone?" Tori could tell her friends felt hopeless because they were all giving her sad looks.

The bell rings. "Come on, we gotta hurry before we're late." said Beck then they all split apart and went to class but none of them could take their minds of the situation during the rest of the day.

At PCA

Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez and Quinn Pensky were being confronted by their Dorm Adviser Coco.

"We have a new student coming here and since we're out of dorm space she's gonna be staying in your room." said

"What?" the girls said simultaneously

"Umm no!" said Lola

"There's already three of us in our room how are you gonna fit a third girl!" Quinn asked

"Oh, well we're figuring that out right now." said Coco

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked

"Yeah what are you gonna do put a fourth bed in there?" Lola asked jokingly

"Lola!" Quinn yelled at her

"That's not a bad idea." said Coco then she picked up her walkie talkie then walked away. "Hey forget the sleeping bag! I have a better idea!" she said

"Great, a new roommate." Zoey said not sounding happy.

"Hey maybe it won't be that bad, I mean you weren't that upset when I moved in." said Quinn then Zoey and Lola gave her a look. "What?" Quinn asked

"Hey girls." Chase Matthews said as he walked up with his two best friends Logan Reese and Michael Barrett.

"Hey." Zoey said in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"What's wrong, you don't sound to happy." said Chase

"We just found out there's a new girl coming to PCA today." said Lola

"And she's staying in our room." said Zoey

"Oh, wow." said Chase

"Yeah, anyway what did you guys want?" Zoey asked

"We were wondering if you wanted to shoot some hoops?" Michael asked

"No thanks, we have to prepare for our new roommate." said Zoey

"Oh gotcha." said Chase

"Wish us luck." said Zoey

"Good luck." said Chase

"Thanks, we're gonna need it." said Zoey

"Hey you think she'll be hot?" Logan asked as he walked away with Chase and Michael then Michael smacked him upside the back of the head. "OW!"

"Let's go." said Quinn as she started walking away

"Come on Zoey." said Lola then the trio went off to their dorm.

Back at Hollywood Arts during lunch Cat worried about going to PCA

"Do you think they'll like me?" Cat asked as she dipped a fry.

"Who?" Tori asked

"The students at PCA." Cat said

"Oh, well of course they will, you're the sweetest girl I know." said Tori

"Yeah, why wouldn't they like you?" said Andre

"I don't know, because I'm weird?" Cat said

"Why would you think you're weird?" Robbie asked

"Because you guys think I am." said Cat

Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre stopped and took a look at each other then they all looked at Cat.

"Cat, no matter what you say or what you do we never thought you were weird." said Tori

"Yeah, you may be different but, so are we." said Robbie

"Really? You think so?" Cat said

"Yes, you have a colorful personality and we love it, you make us laugh and it's a good thing, you're always there for us when we're down, you're a great friend." said Tori

"We may get confused by some of the things you do or say, but it doesn't mean we thought you were weird, Cat you are perfect they way you are, because you're awesome." said Beck

"Wow, I didn't know I meant so much to you guys." said Cat

"It's true, you do, and it sucks that you're leaving." said Tori

"I know, and I wish I could tell you guys what's going on but, I can't." said Cat

"Why?" said Jade

"It's, it's just something I can't talk to you guys about." said Cat

Tori, Beck, Robbie, Andre and Jade looked confused.

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Robbie asked

"No there isn't." Cat said then she got up. "I'm sorry." Cat walked away

"What's going on with her?" Tori said to herself

Jade looked at Tori wondering the same thing about Cat.

Robbie looked back to where Cat left feeling concerned for her.

After Lunch Tori, Jade and Robbie went to look for Cat feeling concerned for her since they didn't see her since she left them at the table.

"Cat?!" Tori called

"CAT?!" Jade yelled

"Hey where are you Cat?" Robbie yelled as he looked into the Black Box Theater

Tori opened the door to Sikowitz's classroom and there was Cat talking to Sikowitz

"Can't I just tell them?" Cat asked

"I'm sorry, but you can't!" Sikowitz said sternly

"But why?" Cat whined

"Because you…." Sikowitz stopped when he saw Tori walking in.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to barge in like this." said Tori

"Oh no it's fine we were just discussing her departure from the school." said Sikowitz

"Oh, I see." said Tori

"Hey Tori did you find…" Jade walked in and stopped herself when she saw Sikowitz and Cat. "Cat."

"Cat you in here?" Robbie said as he walked in. "Oh." he said

"Can I help you three?" Sikowitz asked

Tori decided not to beat around the bush and came right out with it. "Sikowitz why can't we know about what's going on with Cat?" she asked

"Look I understand you're all very worried about Cat, it's understandable but I assure you there is nothing to be worried about." said Sikowitz

"Yeah but something must've happened if Cat's getting kicked out Hollywood Arts." said Jade

"Look, I already said I'm not allowed to discuss this, and neither is Cat." said Sikowitz

"Why?" Tori asked

"Because of my parents." said Cat

"What?" said Tori

"Of course." said Jade

"Excuse me?" Tori said

"Did her parents have anything to do with this?" Jade asked

"Again, I'm not allowed to say." said Sikowitz

Tori, Jade and Robbie found all this suspicious.

"Guys, I think we should just give up." said Cat

"What?" Tori asked with a sound of shock in her voice.

"They're not gonna tell you anything, I can't, I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do." said Cat

Tori couldn't believe that Cat had just given up. "Cat, what are you saying? You're just gonna let them kick you out of Hollywood Arts?" Tori asked

"Yes, I am." Cat said sounding defeated and sad.

Robbie felt sad while Jade felt a bit furious that her friend was just giving in to all this.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you guys to be mad OK? Please understand this hurts me, I don't wanna leave but there's nothing we can do. I've tried talking to Lane, Principal Helen, Sikowitz and my own parents, I can't get through them, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Cat said as her voice cracked.

Tori and Robbie looked sad as did Cat then Jade stormed out slamming the door behind her.

"Jade!" Cat called after her friend.

"Don't worry about her, she'll cool off later." said Tori

And sure enough Tori was right because after school Cat had gathered her stuff and was prepared to leave when her friends met up with her at her locker.

"Hey there." said Andre

"Hi." said Cat

Andre and Cat hugged. "I'm gonna miss you lil red." Andre said

Cat could feel tears building up behind her eyes then she walked up to Beck.

"Stay safe OK?" Beck said and he meant it to, he looked at Cat like a little sister and he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.

"I will." said Cat

Beck gave Cat a hug which made her let out a small giggle.

Robbie walked up to Cat and already he was about to cry.

"Oh Robbie, don't start crying now." said Cat

"I'm sorry, I can't control myself!" Robbie said as he wiped his tears with his sleeve which made Cat chuckle.

Robbie and Cat hugged then Cat walked up to Tori.

"Hey there." said Tori and before she could say anything else Cat threw herself into Tori hugging her as tight as she could.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Tori." Cat said as tears began to roll down her face.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Tori said as she felt herself choke up.

"You were always like a big sister to me." said Cat

"You were like a little sister." said Tori as she hugged Cat

Cat stepped away from Tori then she walked up to Jade who was doing her best to stay unemotional.

"Jade." Cat put her hand gently on Jade's arm

"Oh don't start with that, you're not gonna get me crying now." Jade said as she held back tears.

"You can act tough all you want, but I know you'll miss me." said Cat

A smile creeped up on Jade's smile then she pulled Cat in and hugged her. "We'll find a way to get you back here." Jade said as she hugged her.

"What?" Cat said

"I said we'll miss you." said Jade as she stepped back.

Cat smiled then she heard a car honking.

"Well I guess that's my parents." said Cat as she turned to her friends.

"Guess so." said Tori.

Cat walked out to the parking lot with her friends then once out there she turned to her friends and said. "Bye guys."

"Later." Cat's friends said

Cat walked to her parents car then got in as her friends looked on.

Cat gave her friends a small wave goodbye then her mom drove off while her friends waved back at her.

Tori tried to smile as she watched her friend disappear into the distance but a sense of sadness overcame her then she felt a hand against her shoulder and it was surprisingly Jade who must've felt the same way. Tori gave Jade a half smile then continued to look towards the distance with her friends.

Outside PCA.

Cat's mom stopped right outside the school then Cat got out with her luggage.

"Have fun sweetie!" Cat's mother said

"I'll try." Cat said

"Honey, I know it'll be hard but trust me, I think you'll warm up to it." said Cat's mother.

"Bye mom." Cat said

"Love you Cat." she said

"Love you too." Cat said then her mother drove away allowing Cat to look at the school. "So this is it? Pacific Coast Academy. It does look kinda cool." she said as she walked towards the school.

To Be Continued…..

And the story begins! I hope you enjoy the story, more to come real soon, review if you wish I would appreciate it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Welcome to PCA

Cat Goes to PCA Part 2: Welcome to PCA

*I don't own Victorious or Zoey 101*

At PCA in Zoey, Lola and Quinn's dorm

A fourth bed has been set up for Cat right next to the window in between Zoey's bed and Lola and Quinn's bunk bed.

"This is ridiculous I don't want a new roommate." said Lola

"I know but we're just gonna have to deal with it OK?" said Zoey

"Yeah but what if she's one of those obnoxious girls that snores all night?" Lola asked

"Get over it, look I'm sorry OK? But until we meet her we no right to judge." said Zoey

"Zoey's right, we can't possibly judge someone until we see and know who and what they're about, so maybe we should give this person a chance." said Quinn

"Fine, but don't blame me for what happens if she's a loud snorer." said Lola

"If she is, wear earplugs." said Zoey

Right at that moment Coco walked up to the door with a can of Ravioli. "Hey, your new roommate is on her way up, try not to do anything...weird." she said before taking a bite out of a huge spoonful of ravioli while walking away.

"She's wants us to not be weird?" said Lola

"Just be cool." said Zoey

"Fine." said Lola then right at that moment Cat appeared at the door.

"Hi, I'm Cat Valentine, i'm your new roommate." said Cat

"Hey." said Zoey as Cat quietly walked in. "I'm Zoey." Zoey said introducing herself

"Hey." said Cat

"And that's Lola, and that's Quinn." said Zoey introducing her two friends.

When Cat looked at Lola her heart sank as she noticed how much she looked liked Tori, then she realised she must've been staring because she heard Lola say. "Umm may I help you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just you look like one of my friends from my old school." said Cat

"Oh really?" said Lola. "Me?"

"Yeah, her name is Tori." said Cat

"Wow, how much do we look a like?" Lola asked

Cat took out her phone and showed her a picture of Tori and Lola, Zoey and Quinn's jaws all dropped open

"Oh." Zoey started

"My." Quinn continued

"Gosh." Lola ended.

"Yeah, so sorry for staring." said Cat as she put her phone away.

"No, it's fine I completely understand." said Lola

"So I guess this is my bed." Cat said pointing to the new bed in the middle of the room by the window."

"Yep, that's yours." said Zoey

"You know there was just three of us before." said Lola before getting elbowed by Zoey and Quinn.

"I heard, I'm sorry if I'm an inconvenience." said Cat

"Oh no you're not inconveniencing anyone." said Zoey.

"Yeah it's just, we're not used to having four people in one room is all." said Quinn.

"Oh, OK." said Cat

"So Cat where did you used to go to school before coming here?" Zoey asked

"Hollywood Arts." said Cat

When Cat said Hollywood Arts Quinn, Lola and Zoey mouths hung open for a sec.

"Hollywood Arts?" Lola asked. "Isn't that a school for extremely talented students?"

"Yeah." said Cat

"What are doing here?" Quinn

"I got kicked out." said Cat

"Why?" Zoey asked

"Did you do something bad?" Lola asked

"I'm not someone who does anything bad, or cause trouble." said Cat

"OK, so what happened?" Lola asked

"I'm not really allowed to talk about it." said Cat

"Why? I mean is there a reason you can't, you're hear now." said Quinn

"Well because...I" Before Cat could finish her sentence Chase Matthews knocked on the door.

"Oh hey Chase!" said Zoey

"Hey, oh I see your new roommate is here." said Chase

"Yeah this is Cat, Cat this is Chase." said Zoey

"Hi." said Cat

"Hey." said Chase

"What's up?" Zoey asked

"Oh I was wondering if you girls wanted to come down to the lounge and hang out." said Chase

"Oh yeah sure." said Zoey

"Cat do you wanna come down to the lounge?" Quinn asked

"Sure." Cat said

"Come on" said Lola

The girls followed Chase to the lounge where the met up with Michael and Logan who were playing pool.

"Hey guys." said Michael as his friends walked up with Cat

"Who's the chick?" Logan asked

"Logan!" Quinn yelled

"This is Cat, she's our new roommate." said Zoey

"Oh hey, I'm Michael." Said Michael. "And that's Logan." he said

"I can introduce myself." said Logan. "What's up? I'm Logan, but the ladies around here call me hot stuff." he said obviously trying to hit on Cat.

"Yeah I'm sure they do." Cat said sarcastically.

"Well." Logan said being turned off by Cat's sarcasm

"So Cat where did you go before coming here?" Michael asked

"Hollywood Arts." said Cat

"Wait that dumb school with talent less losers?" said Logan

Cat looked at Logan feeling offended by his comment. "It's not a dumb school and all the students there are very talented." said Cat

"Oh yeah then why'd you leave?" Logan asked.

"That's not any of your business." said Cat as she felt herself tense up.

"Oh did I make you mad?" Logan said a bit mockingly

"Dude chill out." Michael said to Logan

"Yeah you don't have to be such a jerk!" said Quinn

"Whatever, listen here, you're clearly hiding something and I'm gonna find out what." said Logan

"With your pea sized brain? Doubt it." said Zoey

"Why you, I'm out of here." said Logan before he stormed off.

"What was that about?" Chase asked

"Don't worry about it." said Zoey

Chase and Michael looked at each other then the girls with confused looks.

While Cat was making friends at PCA, Tori was at home on her couch doing some school work then later that night a message popped up on her computer from Cat.

Tori stopped what she was doing and it opened showing a video chat request so she accepted and there was Cat's face all smiley and happy.

"Hiii." Cat said in her cheerful tone.

"Hi Cat." said Tori. "What's up?" she asked

"Nothing, just thought I'd call and let you know how my first night was going." said Cat

"Aww that's sweet. How is everything?" Tori said

"Great! The girls here are really nice." said Cat

"What about the boys?" Tori asked

"They're OK." Cat said

"Oh, not good huh?" Tori asked

"Not all of them, just some." said Cat

"I see, so are alone right now?" Tori asked

"For now, but they'll be right back they're in the bathroom." said Cat

"Oh, so what did people think when you said you were from Hollywood Arts? Did they know about it?" Tori asked

"Yeah, most of them did, and they all asked why I left." Cat said

Tori took a sip of her tea then said. "Did you say why?"

Cat thought for a second then said "No."

Zoey came walking in with Lola and Quinn while Cat was talking to Tori.

"Really? So no one knows why you left?" Tori asked

"Neither do." said Cat

"Yeah I know, but I'm surprised you haven't bursted and told _someone._ " said Tori

"I mean, I guess so." said Cat then she noticed Zoey, Lola and Quinn have entered the room. "Oh my roommates have returned."

"Oh, you gonna go?" Tori asked

"Umm?" Cat looked up at Zoey, Lola and Quinn who all walked over and joined her on her bed,

"It's alright, we don't mind." said Zoey

"Hey.." said Tori

"Hi." said Zoey

"I'm Tori." said Tori. "Cat's friend from Hollywood Arts." she said

"She told us about you." Lola said as she leaned in

Tori nearly dropped her drink upon seeing Lola's face. "Wait, Cat does that girl look like me?" she asked as she leaned in.

"Yeah." said Cat

"Small world huh?" Lola said

"We were just as surprised as you." said Quinn

"Yeaahhh." said Tori still in a bit of shock but she shook it off. "So, what do you think of Cat, pretty cool person huh?" Tori asked thinking Cat came there as her usual self.

"She seemed pretty shy when we met her." said Zoey

"Ah, don't worry she'll loosen up soon enough." said Tori

Lola, Quinn and Zoey looked a bit confused by that.

"I'm usually a bit more energetic than this is what she means." said Cat

Zoey, Quinn and Lola nodded saying they understood.

"Well I think I should get going Cat, I got to work on my science project." said Tori

Cat feels herself get a little sad. "Oh yeah, the history of the solar systems." she said. "We were both suppose to be doing that."

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll manage." said Tori

"You sure?" Cat asked

"I got this, well have a good night OK?" said Tori

"You too, goodnight." said Cat

Tori signed off then Zoey, Lola and Quinn got off Cat's bed.

"Hey, thanks for being so nice to me." said Cat

"You're welcome." said Zoey

"Yeah, you know we were pretty worried about having a new roommate but you're alright." said Lola

"Thanks." said Cat

Well goodnight girls." said Quinn

"Night." Zoey, Lola and Cat said then all four of them went to bed.

Suddenly a loud snoring noise was heard followed by Lola "OH COME ON!"

"That was my fault hold on!" said Quinn then a beeping noise was heard then the snoring noise disappeared.

"What was that?" Cat asked sounding confused about the beeping noise and snoring noise.

"You don't wanna know." said Zoey

"Kay! Kay!" Cat said before falling asleep.

To Be Continued…..


	3. Adjusting to a New Life

Cat Goes to PCA Part 3: Adjusting to a New Life

*I don't own Victorious or Zoey 101*

At Hollywood Arts

Jade walked into the school and noticed that a janitor was walking away with Cat's old locker.

"Hey! Hey!" Jade yelled as she caught up with the janitor.

"What?" The lazy sounding janitor said

"Where are you taking Cat's locker door?" Jade asked

"Oh, well since Cat's no longer here I was told to remove it." said the janitor

"Well put it back!" said Jade

"I can't it's against school rules, she's no longer a student here." said the janitor

"Well then give it to me I'll take it." said Jade

"OK, I'm gonna go for my break." the Janitor said as he gave Jade the locker door then walked off.

Jade looked at the locker door then walked out the front door with it.

When Tori came walking around the corner she noticed that Cat's locker was replaced with a blank locker which made her feel sad. "Wow, she's really gone." Tori said to herself.

"Hey there Tori." said Andre as he and Robbie came walking up.

"Hey." said Tori as she opened her locker.

"What's happening?" Robbie asked

"Nothing just feeling bummed out." said Tori

"Still missing Cat?" Andre asked

"Yeah, I mean she messaged me last night and we talked for a bit but, I don't I just wish she was here." said Tori

"Yeah I hear ya, so how is she doing?" Andre asked

"Fine I guess, she said the students there are nice, she seems to be a bit happy, I think." said Tori

"Well that's good." said Andre

"Yeah, I guess so." Tori said with a slight sigh in her voice.

"Well I gotta catch ya'll later, I need to go practice my music." said Andre

"Good luck." said Tori

"I don't need Tori, you know that." said Andre as he walked away

"I know." said Tori

Robbie leaned against the locker. "So you think Cat is really gonna be OK over at PCA?" he asked

"I think so, it's just I can't but feel like something's wrong you know?" said Tori

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked

"I don't know." Tori said then she heard the front door slam and then Jade came walking in.

"Oh hey Jade." said Robbie

"Hey, have you guys seen Beck?" Jade asked

"No why?" Tori asked

"Gosh, he was suppose to meet me outside like five minutes ago." said Jade

"Well maybe he's late." said Robbie

Jade smacks Robbie in the arm. "I can see that Robbie." said Jade

"Maybe those Northridge girls caused him to get lost." said Tori

"Northridge girls?" Jade asked sounding furious

"Oops, yeah sometimes girls from Northridge girls show up at Beck's doorstep asking him for rides." said Tori

"And he just lets them ride with him?!" Jade asked as her voice got louder

"Yeah? But he doesn't seem to happy about it either." said Tori

"OH YEAH RIGHT!" Jade shouted then Beck came walking through the door.

"Sorry I'm late." said Beck then Jade turned around and he noticed she was furious. "Oh no."

"So Beck, what was it this time? Oh let me guess, you had some girls Northridge in your car?!" Jade said

"What gives you that idea?" Beck asked then Jade looked back at Tori who let out an innocent chuckle. "You told her?" Beck asked.

"Sorry it was a slip." said Tori

"Jade it's not what you think." said Beck

"Oh I'm suuure." said Jade

"Come on guys don't start this." said Tori

"Umm you're the one who told me about this Tori." said Jade

"I know but, I mean, oh forget it." said Tori as she closed her locker.

"Look those girls are annoying OK? I don't even want them in my car, they show up _in_ my car mind you, I try nicely to get them to leave but they won't so I just give them a ride." said Beck

"Oh I'll change that." said Jade

"What?" said Beck

"You'll see." said Jade before walking away

"I don't like where this is going!" said Beck

"Good!" Jade yelled

"Beck I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble." said Tori

"Don't worry about it." Beck said then he walked away

Tori let out a frustrated sigh then Robbie walked over to his locker.

"This sucks." said Tori

"I know, but I'm sure you'll figure something out." said Robbie

Tori looked at Robbie confused then realized he was talking about the situation dealing with why Cat was kicked out of Hollywood Arts. "Wait, you mean with Cat?" she asked

"Yeah, you still wanna figure out what's going on right?" Robbie asked

"Yeah, why do you?" Tori asked

"Of course I do." said Robbie

"Sooo, you wanna work together and find an answer to what the heck is going on?" said Tori

"Would be nice, then maybe we can try and get Cat back in Hollywood Arts." said Robbie

"I would like that, alright Robbie let's solve this mystery!" said Tori

"Ooh! I'll get my lucky inspector hat." said Robbie

"Please don't." said Tori

"Fine." said Robbie then he and Tori walked off to class.

At PCA

Cat, Zoey, Lola, Quinn, Michael and Chase were having lunch together when Logan came walking up. "Hey guys, newbie." he said as he sat down

"You know you don't have to be mean." said Zoey

"Yeah she's really nice." said Quinn

"So? For all I know she could be some kind of spy." said Logan

"What's suppose to mean?" Cat asked

"It means I think you were sent here to get rid of us." said Logan

"That is not true!" said Cat

"Oh yeah then why did you why did you come to PCA? Huh? Are you some kind of spy? Or maybe you're a criminal and you're on the run from the cops so you created a new identity so you created this whole story to cover up who really are, I bet that's not even your real hair color and that your name isn't really Cat!" said Logan

"Logan that's enough!" said Zoey

"Yeah would stop?" said Lola

"None of that is true!" said Cat

"See?" said Quinn

"Oh so you're gonna believe her?" Logan asked

"Why shouldn't we?" Michael asked

"Why should you? She just got here, for we all know she could be plotting some kind of scheme to take down this school as we speak." said Logan

"OK did you hit your head or something this morning?" Chase asked

"No." said Logan

"Well you must've because you're talking a bunch nonsense." said Zoey

"Whatever, look I stand what I think alright? And I'm gonna expose little miss Cat for what truly is." said Logan

"There's nothing to expose." said Cat

"Yeah right, if there's nothing to expose then why are hiding why kicked out of Hollywood Arts?" Logan asked

"It's private I don't want to talk about it." said Cat

"Yeah, OK." Logan said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Zoey asked

"None of your business." Logan said as he walked away

"I'm sorry about that." Zoey said to Cat

Cat didn't respond instead she just looked down at her food as she picked at her nuggets.

"Your real name is Cat right?" Lola asked unintentionally upsetting Cat.

"Lola!" Quinn yelled at her friend

"What?" said Lola

Cat then get up and walked away from the table.

"Cat wait! Lola didn't mean it!" Zoey said trying to get Cat to come back but it was to late so then Zoey turned to the table. "See what you did?" Zoey said to Lola.

After lunch Lola found Cat and apologized for her remark and surprising to Lola Cat was quick to forgive her. Then the two talked for a little while after which they were joined by Quinn and Zoey.

"Thanks for being so nice to me." said Cat

"Hey it's no problem, you're really nice." said Zoey

"Thanks, you guys are too." said Cat

The four friends then walked down the hall off to their next class, but Cat had a feeling something bad was gonna happen soon but she didn't know what it was.

To Be Continued….


	4. Unraveling a Mystery

Cat Goes to PCA Part 4: Unraveling a Mystery

*I don't own Victorious or Zoey 101*

At Hollywood Arts Tori and Robbie met up with Jade at the Asphalt Cafe to get her help with figuring out why Cat was kicked out of Hollywood Arts.

"Yeah I'll help." said Jade after she took a sip of her drink. "I want to get Cat back as much as you do."

"You do?" Robbie asked

"Yeah, what you think I don't a heart?" Jade asked

"Nooo, of course not." Tori said

"Whatever, OK so what are we gonna do?" Jade asked

*In Sikowitz's classroom*

"I can't tell you." said Sikowitz

"Oh come on!" said Tori

"Why can't you tell us?" Robbie asked

"It's a private matter alright?" said Sikowitz

"So what we aren't allowed to know what's going on?" Jade asked

"That's not up to me to decide." said Sikowitz

"Then who is it up to?" Robbie asked

"Listen, if you really want to know what's been happening I suggest you talk to Principal Helen, Lane, I and the rest of the staff can't do or say anything in the matter, I'm sorry." said Sikowitz

"OK, then we'll go talk to Helen." said Tori

"Yeah, she should be able to give us an answer right?" said Robbie

"I'm not saying she will, don't get your hopes up alright?" said Sikowitz

"Fine, thanks anyway." Jade said as she turned to the door. "Come on guys." Jade said to Tori and Robbie.

Tori and Robbie leave Sikowitz's classroom with Jade to go and talk to Principal Helen, meanwhile at PCA Logan Reese is on the computer in his dorm room trying to find info on Cat Valentine.

"Logan what are you doing?" Chase asked as he walked in

"Yeah, you're supposed to be in class not hanging out here." said Michael

"Whatever, look I'm trying to find information on the new girl, Cat." said Logan

"This again, Logan she's not a spy." said Michael

"How do you know?" Logan asked

"Because she seems to nice." said Michael

"Yeah, it's always the nice ones that are the most vicious." said Logan

"Where did you hear that?" Chase asked

"From a movie." said Logan

"Man you're so dumb." said Michael

"Look are you gonna help me or not?" Logan asked

"No! Logan we're not gonna help you with this conspiracy you have." said Michael

"Whatever." said Logan

"Come on Chase, let's get back to class." said Michael

"We'll be back in an hour." Chase said to Logan

"Whatever I don't care." said Logan as he kept his face glued to the computer.

Back at Hollywood Arts, Jade, Robbie and Tori met up with Principal Helen in her office

"Can you just tell us why Cat was kicked out?" Tori asked

"Sorry, I can but I was asked not to discuss this with you kids." said Principal Helen

"Asked by who?" Robbie asked

"Cat and her parents." said Principal Helen

"Cat and her parents? They asked all of you not to tell us about what happened?" Tori asked

"Yes, look I understand why you're concern, but there's nothing I can do." said Principal Helen

"Well, what if we talked to Cat's parents?" Robbie asked

"You could try that, but don't be surprised if they don't give you any answers." said Principal Helen

"You think they'll try to hide it too?" Tori asked

"I don't know, they might, I don't think asking them is a terrible idea since you seem so concerned about your friend." said Principal Helen

"Well, thanks." said Jade who's been quiet this entire time.

Tori and Robbie follow Jade out and when they enter the hall Beck and Andre walk up.

"Hey is everything alright?" Andre asked

"We've been looking for you three." said Beck

"We're fine, look after school we're going to Cat's parents house to find out why Cat was kicked out of Hollywood Arts." said Jade.

"You two wanna come?" Tori asked

"Sure." said Beck

"Yeah no problem." said Andre

And so after school Tori and the gang went to Cat's house to talk to Cat's parents.

Jade walked up to the door and knocked then Cat's mother answered the door.

"Oh Jade!" Cat's mother said in a happy tone. "How can I help you?" she asked

"Yeah hi, umm we were all wondering if you could tell us why Cat was kicked out of Hollywood Arts?" said Jade

"Oh, Cat didn't tell you?" Mrs. Valentine asked

"Tell us what?" Tori asked

"Well, the reason Cat left, is because she was tired of the school." Mrs. Valentine said

"What?" Jade said with disbelief

"I know it's hard to believe but that's what happened, she got sick and tired of the school so she wanted out, and as her wonderful parents we got her out, and now she's happy." said Mrs. Valentine

"How do you know she's happy?" Jade said

"Because she's away from you!" Mrs. Valentine said in a harsh tone towards Jade then she slammed the door shut.

Tori, Andre, Beck, Robbie and Jade looked at each other in disbelief then they walked away from the house.

"Cat was sick of Hollywood Arts? That can't be right." said Tori

"No you're right, there has to be another reason." said Jade

"Yeah but what?" Robbie asked

"Let's call Cat and talk to her." Andre said

"No, let's find out where PCA is and go down there and talk to her in person." said Tori

"OK." said Jade

"Call Cat." said Beck

"Come with me." said Tori then she and her friends walked to Jade's car.

Back at PCA, school just got out and the students were returning to their dorms when Chase and Michael told the girls about what Logan was doing.

"Logan is doing what?!" Zoey asked as they all stood in the middle of the rec room.

"Yeah, he's probably still in our room trying to find something incriminating about Cat." said Chase

"What is he hoping to find?" Cat asked

"Probably a criminal record or something." said Quinn

"Well we gotta go stop him!" said Zoey

"Let's go!" said Lola

When they all got to the guy's room they noticed that Logan left

"He's not here." said Michael

"Then where did he go?" Quinn asked

"Oh no." Cat said then she bolted down the room causing Zoey, Chase, Lola, Quinn and Michael to chase after her.

In the girls room

Cat, Zoey, Chase, Lola, Michael and Quinn run in to find Logan on Cat's laptop

"What are you doing?!" Cat yelled as she shoved Logan off her bed and away from her computer. "You hacked into my computer!" she said

"Logan what has gotten into you?" Quinn asked

"I told you I was gonna find proof that you are who you are not at any means necessary!" said Logan

"Would you give it a rest? And this is going to far!" said Zoey

"Yeah!" Lola agreed

"What did you see on here?" Cat asked

"Nothing, unfortunately." said Logan

"Dude you need to chill." said Chase

"I'll chill when I get some dirt on this redhead!" said Logan

"I'm not a criminal spy! What part of that don't you get?" Cat asked

"What do you think I am? Stupid?" Logan asked

"Yeah, pretty much." said Cat

"You can't fool me, I know what you're up too." said Logan

"You don't know me, and maybe if your head wasn't up your butt and you weren't acting like such a jerkwad you would actually take the time to get to know me." said Cat

Before Logan can respond Cat gets a chat request message on her computer.

"Yay a chat request!" Cat said happily

When Cat pulled up her video chat Tori, Jade, Robbie, Andre and Beck popped up.

"Hey Cat." said Tori

"Hiiii." said Cat

"How's PCA?" Robbie asked

"It's good." said Cat then she glanced up at Logan and said. "For the most part."

"Well that's good, hey we wanna come down and visit? Is that OK?" Jade asked

Cat looked at Zoey, Quinn and Lola with a confused look

"Yeah, it's totally OK." said Zoey

"Come this weekend." said Cat

"OK, what's the address?" Tori asked

"Here, I'll send it to you." Cat said before typing out the address then sending it to her friends.

"OK, thanks!" said Tori

"Wait why do you wanna come over?" Cat asked now catching on. "Hold on, does this have to do with what's been going on lately?" she asked

"Noo, of course not." said Tori

"Cat, don't be ridiculous, we just miss you that's all." said Jade

"Yeah can't we just come and visit?" Robbie asked

"I guess so, OK then! See you this weekend!" Cat said in her happy voice.

"Later Cat." said Jade

"Bye." said Cat

Tori closed out the chat then Cat closed her computer.

"I can't wait to meet them." said Zoey

"I can't wait for you guys to meet them too." said Cat. "You'll like them."

"If there as nice as you can't wait." said Quinn

"Yeah, I remember you talked a bit about them before, they seem really cool." said Lola

"They are." said Cat

Logan laughed. "Yeah right, I bet you're all a bunch of con artists." he said then he got angry glares from Zoey, Quinn, Lola, Chase, Michael and Cat. "What?"

"Would you stop with your paranoia delusions?" Chase asked

"No, if you guys wanna buy into this crap be my guest, I'm gonna stick to what I know." said Logan

"You know nothing!" said Cat

"Yet." Logan said as he walked out the door.

Cat sighed with frustration as she layed down on her bed.

To Be Continued…..


	5. Finding out the Truth

Cat Goes to PCA Part 5: Finding Out the Truth

*I don't own Victorious or Zoey 101*

The weekend couldn't come fast enough for Cat, she was excited that her friends were coming to PCA to visit her, when they showed up she immeditaly took them to her room and introduced them to Zoey and Quinn.

"Hi, so you're all of Cat's friends." said Zoey

"Yep, that's us." said Tori

At that moment Lola walked in. "Oh, you must be Cat's friends." she said

"Yeah they are." said Cat

Lola noticed Jade had a freaked out look on her face. "Umm is she OK?" Lola asked

Tori looked at Jade then said. "Earth to Jade."

"Great, and I thought one of you was bad enough." Jade said turning to Tori

"What? Oh yeah that's right we look alike." Lola said referring to her and Tori.

"Yeah we do." said Tori

"Hey should we go meet up with the guys, they should be in the rec room right now." said Quinn

"Sure." said Tori

"Yeah let's go!" Cat said energetically

"She's so energetic isn't she?" Tori said to Lola

"Yeah she is." said Lola.

In the rec room

Zoey and the others walk in. "Hey guys." she says as they walk up to the guys.

"Hey, whoa." Andre said noticing Tori and Lola who look identical.

"Yes I know, we look alike." said Tori

"That's so weird." said Logan

"Look who's talking." said Lola

"Whatever." Logan said

"How long did you guys go to PCA with Cat?" Quinn asked

"Yeah, how long did you?" Logan asked in a jerk like manner.

"Can it Logan." said Lola

"About a couple years now." said Cat

"Interesting." said Logan before getting smacked in the arm by Chase. "Ow." he said

"What was that about?" Tori asked

"Nothing he's just being annoying." said Zoey

"So let me ask you guys something, has Cat ever been arrested?" Logan asked

"Excuse me?" Jade asked getting defensive towards Cat

"What are you a cop?" Tori asked

"No he's not." Lola said to Tori then she turned to Logan and said. "Logan knock it off."

"What? I'm just wondering what terrible things Cat has done? Especially to get her kicked out of Hollywood Arts." said Logan

"OK listen here you little!" Before Jade could continue to lash out at Logan, Beck held her back.

"Logan stop this, you're being a jerk!" said Michael

"Yeah man this isn't cool, we're not here to cause problems alright?!" said Chase

"Yeah so would you back off?!" Zoey asked

"No, not until this girl tells us who she really is, because it's obvious she's not who she says she is." said Logan

"What are you talking about?" Robbie asked

Logan stood up then he said "When she came here it was obvious she's not the person you think she is, she's clearly not some cute innocent girl, she's probably some criminal on the run who." Right before he could finish Jade kicked him right below the belt knocking him down

"You don't know a dang thing about Cat so shut your stupid face and get your dump head out of your butt!" Jade yelled

Logan winced in pain as he rolled up into a ball then Cat walked away from her friends.

"Cat?!" Tori called after her friend clearly concerned.

Zoey, Lola, Quinn, Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie went after Cat while Chase and Michael got up.

"Hey, help me up." Logan said while still in a lot of pain

"No, you just lay there and think about what you did." said Chase then he and Michael walked away leaving Logan to force himself up by himself then stagger through the room after the others.

In Zoey, Lola, Quinn and Cat's room

Cat sat down on her bed in tears as her friends walked in.

"Cat, everything's gonna be OK" said Tori

"Yeah, don't worry about Logan he's just being a jerk." said Zoey

Cat looked up at her friends while tears rolled down her face. "I miss Hollywood Arts." she said as she felt a lump in her throat.

"We miss you." said Jade

"If you don't mind us asking, would mind telling us what happened?" Robbie asked as he sat down next to Cat wrapping an arm around her.

"I don't know if I can." said Cat

"Cat you know can tell us anything." Tori said as she and Jade knelt down before her.

"Yeah even us." said Lola

"Yeah, we wanna know what's wrong." said Quinn

"Please let us know what's going on." said Zoey

"What led to you getting kicked out of Hollywood Arts?" Chase asked

"Yeah you don't seem like the kind of girl who do anything wrong." said Michael

"She's not." said Beck

"Yeah, that's what confuses us." said Andre

Logan stumbled up to the door. "Confess already." he said before falling to the floor. "I'll stop harassing you, if you just tell us why you had to leave your school, I promise, I don't want to get hit by Jade again." Logan said as he crawled to Zoey's bed and used her bed to get up. "Oh gosh that hurts." he said as he got up.

"Cat please, you've always been able to tell me, Jade, Andre, Beck and Robbie everything before, why should be different?" said Tori.

"We're friends, we've been through so much, I think can handle this together too." said Jade

Cat looked at her friends. "I've been so stupid, thinking you guys couldn't help me." said Cat

"You're not stupid." said Robbie

"Yeah, don't let anyone say you are." said Andre

"Now, why would you think we wouldn't be able to help you?" Beck asked

Cat took a deep breath then said. "Because of my parents."

"Your parents?" said Robbie

"I knew it." Jade said to herself. "Did your parents force you to leave?" Jade asked

"Yeah, they did." said Cat

"Why would they do that?" Tori asked

"Yeah why?" Zoey asked

"If your dream is to be a singer and an actress why take you out of a school that'll help you achieve that?" Lola asked

"Yeah it makes no sense." said Quinn

"Because they it was making me become weirder and crazy." said Cat

"Wait, you mean? They believe the school made you a crazy person?" Tori asked

"Yeah, yeah they did, so they looked for another school to send me to and they found PCA, then they called Principal Helen and had me transferred." said Cat

"And you didn't try to stop them?" Chase asked

"I did, but they wouldn't listen to me, they just said I was talking nonsense and they didn't want to hear it." said Cat

"So then they told you not to tell anyone about what they doing?" Jade asked

"Yeah, because I think they knew you'd try to stop them." said Cat

"Well they were right, we would've." said Tori

"Well now there's nothing I can do." said Cat

"No, there is." said Tori

"What?" Cat asked

"Get you transferred back into Hollywood Arts." said Tori

"How are we gonna do that?" Cat asked

Tori looked at Zoey, Lola, Quinn, Chase, Michael and Logan then asked. "You guys mind helping us with something?"

"Sure." said Zoey

"What do you need?" Quinn asked

After a few minutes of planning the two sides began their mission to get Cat back into Hollywood Arts. Zoey got in contact with Dean Rivers, Tori got in contact with Principal Helen and the two sides discussed for a few hours then came to an agreement on getting Cat back in Hollywood Arts.

At Cat's House

Cat's parents answer a knock on the door to see Chase, Michael, Andre, Beck and Robbie standing before them with a form and behind them is Lane and Sikowitz.

At Hollywood Arts

Cat is doing a singing, short acting, juggling and then dancing routine to audition back into Hollywood Arts while Principal Helen, Sikowitz and Lane look on. Cat leaps into the air catches two bowling pins then juggles them then sings a verse of "Give it Up."

Out by the Lockers

Cat came running out to Tori, Jade, Zoey, Lola and Quinn

"Well?" Tori asked

Cat squealed with joy.

"You're back in?!" Tori asked

"Yes! Of course I knew I would be but still yay!" Cat said before giving Tori then Jade, Zoey, Lola and Quinn a hug.

At PCA

Zoey, Quinn and Lola help Cat get packed.

"Thanks for being so nice to me." said Cat

"Hey that's what friends are for." said Zoey

"Really? We're friends?" Cat asked

"Of course!" said Quinn

"YAY!" Cat said. "Hey let's take a picture."

"Selfie?" Lola said

"Yes." said Cat

The four of them took a selfie together then Chase and Michael walked in.

"Hey, come check this out." said Michael

Outside

The student body were standing around laughing when Zoey and the gang walk up.

"What's going on?" Lola asked

"Look, Logan's putting himself through public humiliation." said Chase

Logan screams as Dustin Brooks sprays him with a hose.

"Why?" Zoey asked

"For what he did to Cat." said Michael

"This is his way of saying sorry." said Chase

"May I get in on the action?" Cat asked as she walked up then she picked up the hose.

"Hey! Turn it all the way up will ya?" She said

"Alright!" said Chase then he cranked the hose all the way up

"Wait! No!" Logan yelled when Cat sprayed him with cold water knocking him down.

Zoey, Chase, Michael, Lola and Quinn walked up as Cat finished spraying Logan.

"You know, I'm gonna miss this place." Cat said to her new friends.

"We'll miss you too." said Zoey then Lola took the hose and sprayed Logan then Quinn took a turn followed by Zoey.

"Cat!" Cat heard someone yell.

Cat looked around then she saw Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre running up. "Tori! Guys!" Cat yelled as she ran up to her friends then gave them a big hug each.

Zoey, Quinn, Michael, Chase and Lola walked up to Cat and her friends and they all happily talked and laughed while Logan tried to get up only to slip and fall.

"Will someone help me up?! Seriously?!" Logan yelled

Cat made some new friends in this adventure and she was happy about that, even though there was some unfortunate things that happened, she was glad everything turned out great in the end, her parents were letting her go back to Hollywood Arts, they apologized and she forgave them, everyone apologized to Tori and the gang for keeping secrets but Cat wanted to be the one to tell everyone but she was to worried about how to tell them to do it, but since everything came out good in the end she was glad she did.

The End.


End file.
